Nozzles are used in many applications such as sprinkler systems, irrigation systems, fountains, faucets, pools, spas, etc. In the majority of these applications, the nozzle is stationary and does not move. In some applications, such as the sprinkler or irrigation systems, the water drives the nozzle in a rotational motion.
Nozzles for water fountains have been around for centuries where the fountains add to the landscape and architecture. In the past decades, controlling the lighting, the sound, and water flow has been added to enhance the appeal of fountains. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,204 by Przystawik discloses a mechanical arrangement to have the nozzles using a single motor. For different spray patterns, a mechanical linkage needs to be changed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,320 by Fuller shows a hydraulic-controlled motor to position a laminar flow nozzle at different angles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,423 by Jacobsen et al. discloses an automated control system to control a nozzle and lights in two degrees of freedom. The servo-motors and automated control system are very sophisticated and complex systems. The servo-motors, the valves, the piping, components, and automated control system are very expensive. Furthermore, the Jacobsen system requires significant effort to re-program and to choreograph the nozzles with the music. The most famous application of this system is the water show at the Bellagio Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas, Nev. These water shows give a pleasing effect when the water fountains are synchronized to each other and to the music. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,612 B1 by Hall discloses a fountain control system which controls variable speed pumps with an incoming audio signal, but no control of the position of the nozzle is disclosed.
Nozzles for sprinklers exist in all kinds of construction, sizes, and mechanisms. There are “pop-up” rotary nozzles used in sprinkler system which are contained in a housing unit buried in the ground which pop-up when water pressure is applied. A majority of these sprinklers use water pressure to move the sprinkler nozzle. With these systems, there is a very limited flexibility to modify the flow rate or sprinkler nozzle. Once the sprinkler system is installed, the sprinkler nozzle needs to be replaced or manually adjusted to provide different patterns or water rate to certain areas. Also, with a rotary sprinkler mechanism, the sprinkler patterns are not synchronized and do not provide an esthetic appearance when the sprinklers are on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,854 by Das shows a single robotic sprinkler head controlled by a computer to replace current underground pipes and sprinklers. Das discloses replacing a current distributed concept with a single unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,596 B1 by Katzman et al. discloses an electrically operated sprinkler to replace the existing rotary sprinkler driven by water flow by electrical motors to allow full water pressure to be used. Katzman et al. uses a multiple toothed wheels which may be synchronized between the two internal motors using a mechanical cam roller to obtain a specific pattern. There is no computer to control the sprinkler pattern or synchronize the different sprinkler heads together. U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,952 B2 by Drechsel shows an irrigation water nozzle controlled by a jet interrupter and diverter arm. Drechsel discloses a single unit controlled by computer to irrigate a plant field. U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,048 by Collins discloses stepper motors controlled by a pre-programmed microprocessor to position the sprinkler nozzle at the desired position. There is no central control of position of the sprinkler nozzle, but individual control with external programming tools for providing information. Therefore, there can be no synchronization of the different sprinkler nozzles. U.S. Patent Application 2007/0221750 A1 by Roberts discloses a microprocessor-controlled motor/solenoid combination where the motor rotates the nozzle in a given direction and the solenoid controls the flow rate to the nozzle base on nozzle position. There is no position control of the motor and no way of synchronizing the position of different sprinkler nozzles.